Hurricane Faberry
by JR-Boone
Summary: A request from one of my Tumblr followers currently riding out Hurricane Sandy with two fully charged laptops and an independent wireless router. YOU HANG IN THERE ME AMIGA! Faberry/Hurricane


Hurricane Faberry  
Rating: M  
Author: J.R. Boone (Tumblr: JRAbraxas)  
Anonymous request from one of my TUMBLR followers currently riding out Hurricane Sandy with two fully charged laptops and an independent wireless router. HOLD IN THERE MI AMIGA! XOXO  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

The lights flickered once and then twice before the apartment was pitched violently into blackness and Rachel couldn't help the frightened yelp that bubbled out of her throat.

She hated storms. Hated them with an indescribable passion.

They were loud and disastrous and had no business showing up in the middle of her New York dream. And showing up on the day that Kurt was conveniently away in Lima for his father's birthday was just a low blow in her opinion.

Grasping blindly in the dark she began to feel panic ebb into her psyche. She knew that she had brought a flash light into the living area with her. It was pink and sparkly and just perfect and now it was no where to be found.

A flash of lightening lit up her apartment like the Fourth of July and she let out a very undignified squeal as her eyes landed on her trusty light. Moving faster then Santana for a free Breadsticks dinner the petite brunette lunged forwards and snatched up her flashlight just a clap of thunder shook her apartment and sent her ducking under her blanket.

She knew she was being silly. She was after all a grown woman was she not? But that reassuring thought was tagged and bagged for another day when another clap of thunder shook her apartment so hard she would swear she was going to wake up in Oz. If she ever got any sleep.

Like it did in most emergency situations, Rachel's brain had begun the slippery decent into dramatics that it favored. She was just starting to consider writing out a classic "If you're reading this" letter when a sudden pounding on her door sent her bolting across the room as far away from said door as she could get.

She couldn't possibly imagine who in their right mind would be knocking on her door at a time like this when Mother Nature decided to tell the East Coast to read between the lines.

She highly suspected a murderer and was considering making a daring escape via the fire escape when Mother Nature kindly reminded her that was probably not a great idea by howling angrily outside her window.

Taking a deep breath Rachel snatched up the bedazzled golf club Santana and Brittany had gifted her as a going away present (something she did not even understand but at the moment was immensely thankful for) and carefully made her way through the dark apartment.

When she got close enough to the door to call out she took a deep breath first before gripping her improvised yet utterly fabulous weapon tightly. "Who's there?" She called out and then quickly flinched back fearing a blitz attack.

"Rachel it's me! Let me in!" Came back a tumultuously honeyed voice that made Rachel's heart simultaneously thump in her chest and quit all at once.

"Oh my god!" She about shouted throwing the golf club across the room and lunging towards the door to undo the many locks her father's had insisted be placed on the door.

When the last dead bolt slammed out of place the petite diva almost ripped her door off of the hinges to find a completely soaked Quinn Fabray standing on her door step shivering violently and attempting at the same time to appear casual.

"Oh my god! Get in here!" Rachel shouted over another clap of thunder, a tiny hand reaching across the thresh hold to drag the blonde into her apartment.

Slamming the door behind her Rachel quickly locked the room back up before pulling Quinn through the apartment and pushing her down on the couch. The NYADA student made quick work of the blonde's drenched jacked before grabbing the blanket she had been wrapped up in and quickly throwing it over trembling shoulders.

"Quinn not that I'm not insanely pleased to see you but what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she run her hands up and down the blonde's covered arms valiantly hoping to create warming friction.

Through her chattering teeth the blonde smiled weakly. "I was in the neighborhood," she said whilst shrugging her shoulders.

"In the neighborhood," Rachel asked incredulously before a bolt of lightening sent her scurrying rather unapologetically onto the blonde's lap.

Quinn chuckled at this and shook her head, quickly wrapping her arms around the brunette. "My roommate's sister lives in the city."

"And you just thought what? Now seemed like a perfect time to tag along and do some sight seeing?" Rachel asked shaking her head against the blonde's chest and trying to ignore the heat rising in her body at their close proximity.

Yes the girls had become friends at the end of their senior year, and yes they did keep in contact. But this was the closest they had ever physically been to one another and she realized very suddenly that she wished this was not the first time this had transpired. The closeness was nice. Her body fit perfectly into Quinn's arms and even drenched Rachel could smell the blonde's flowery body wash. She was pulled out of her inner thoughts when Quinn's body went slack against hers and the girl sighed.

"I know you don't like storms," Quinn mumbled shaking her head. "I'm sorry this was stupid. I didn't think."

"How do you know I don't like storms," Rachel interrupted evidently shocked, her eyes quickly finding Quinn's in the scant lighting.

"You said you don't once. I remembered," Quinn mumbled, looking away from Rachel uncomfortably. "And I saw on Facebook that Kurt is in Lima and I just...Mandy came in saying she was driving here to be with Jason and I just...I just went with it." The blonde rushed out quickly, her voice sounding almost mechanical.

"When did I say that?" Rachel asked quietly, her head cocking to the side slightly as she studied Quinn's face up close.

Quinn's eyes flicked back to Rachel's and the diva held her breath slightly at the panicked look in them before giving the blonde what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. "In class once..." Quinn mumbled. "We were talking about fear and the brain and when Ms. Kalwin asked us what our fears were you said storms."

Rachel had to strain to hear the blonde under the howling wind but she was glad she did. Her eyes went wide as her brain searched for that moment in their shared history. A tingling jolt of warmth rushed up her spine when she found the moment and she couldn't help the chill that went through her body as she looked at Quinn's slightly guilty expression. "Quinn that was in freshmen year," Rachel said, her voice soaked in awe. Finn couldn't remember from day to day that she was vegan for Yahwey's sake.

"Yah..." Quinn said, her pale throat constricting in the scant light as she looked away from Rachel.

"And you remembered after all this time?" Rachel asked her voice throaty with something she couldn't quite understand as she shifted to meet Quinn's eyes.

After all of these years of fighting and being there for one another in the most surreal of times Rachel knew when Quinn Fabray was battling inside of her head. She had seen the look on her face after Finn had found out about Beth. She had seen the look on her face in the auditorium Junior Year when they fought about Finn. And she had seen the look on her face on the day she had picked out her wedding dress. So she knew that whatever the blonde was about to say was going to be either potentially hurtful or potentially beautiful.

Finally the blonde gave a tight nod to herself as lightening flashed all around them and she looked into Rachel's eyes. "I remember everything you have ever said Rachel." Quinn said, her arms tightening around Rachel as if she were afraid the girl might run away. Rachel scoffed internally at that sentiment. Barbara Streisand herself couldn't get her to move. Now when Quinn was looking at her with so much determination.

"I remember that you won your first dance competition when you were three months old. I remember that your go-to shower song is Defying Gravity. I know your favorite color is pink and your favorite flavor is grape. I know you only take photos from your left side...even though your right side is just as beautiful." At this Quinn's skin flushed and Rachel bit her lip at the heat emanating so close to her own. Rachel could see feel Quinn's body begin to tense and desperate for this to continue she snuggled deeper into the blonde.

Quinn seemed to think about it for a second before she relaxed again and reclined back onto the couch, pulling Rachel with her as she shakily continued no long just repeating facts but adding her own musings as well.

"I know that you never tie your hair up for competitions. I don't know why but I've always been glad you don't...your hair is...really pretty. I know that you want your children to be brought up in the Jewish faith but have the freedom to believe what they want...and I think that's amazing because I didn't have that chance for so long. I know a billion other little things. And I know that...that you were the best friend I never knew I had for four years..." Quinn finished, her voice trembling with emotion.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel whispered looking into the hazel eyes with unabashed adoration.

"I'm sorry if this is weird," the blonde murmured closing her eyes tightly and shaking her head. "I just...I know you're afraid of storms...I didn't want you to be alone."

For what was probably the first time in her life words completely failed Rachel as she stared at Quinn's face. In her mind scenes from the last four years were rushing forwards like a movie montage. All of the fighting and yelling and crying and talking was hitting her square in her heart and the diva's eyes widened in sudden realization. She could literally hear their voices mingling ringing through her head drowning out the storm raging around them.

_"I'm not going to stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson"_

_"__Ask for a gardenia, with a light green ribbon wrapped around it to match her eyes__."_

_"You can't hate me for helping to send you on your way."__"The prettiest girl I've ever met, but you're a lot more than that."_

_"You were singing it to Finn and only Finn, right?"_

_"__Do you have idea what you mean to me?"_

A sudden moment of utter realization crashed through Rachel's body like a tidal wave and she couldn't help the surprised gasp that slipped from her lips. Those were not things one said to one's supposed enemy. Hazel eyes fluttered open to meet hers in the dim lighting and looked at her with a mixture of fear and hope that made Rachel tremble slightly.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked her voice trembling.

Taking a deep breath Rachel looked down at their bodies as if seeing them for the first time. Every thing seemed new and fuzzy suddenly to her and her mouth opened and closed helplessly before she locked eyes with Quinn.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked again as the blonde's unspoken feelings coursed through Rachel's veins loud and clear. She loved her. After all this time Quinn loved her. It was as clear as day to her suddenly.

Words seemed to still be failing Rachel at that moment so she did the only thing she could think to do. Taking a deep breath she gently leaned forwards and ghosted her lips across the blonde's.

It was gentle. Barely there. But it sent electricity that had nothing to do with lightening racing through Rachel's body fast enough to leave her feeling as if she could fly.

Quinn's lips were soft. Softer then anything Rachel had ever felt in her life and she begged and bargained with every deity known to man that she hadn't made a huge mistake because she needed to feel those lips again.

Beneath her Quinn's body gave a slight jerk and Rachel's eyes closed tightly as a surprised puff of air ghosted across her own lips.

She was just about to open her eyes and begin to apologize when she felt the blonde's lips press softly against her own. Her arms shot up to rest on either side of the blonde's head at the sensation of all of nerve endings misfiring at once and she felt goosebumps rise across her body when Quinn let out a relieved moan.

The kiss was soft at first. Just the barely there ghosting of lips. And then the kiss became firmer, more solid when Rachel felt trembling hands run up her spine and tangle in her hair. A strangled moan escaped her body when she felt the blonde's tongue run across her lips requesting entrance which Rachel was at this point deliriously happy to grant.

Rachel's heart beat heavily in her chest and her hands traveled down to wrap themselves in blonde hair. Tugging slightly the singer reveled in the groan that left Quinn's throat and reverberated through her own body. She matched the groan with her own and suddenly it was like a password had been entered correctly.

Rachel's body gave a great lurch and in a second she found herself pinned down on the couch with Quinn hovering about her, her eyes flashing desperate and hungry in the bright lightening.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned reaching up greedily and pulling the blonde down to her. Their lips crashed together violently and Rachel's entire body arched up when she felt the Yale student's left hand creep up her side to palm her breast through her thick NYADA sweater. "Off. Off," she moaned trying to pull the offending fabric away from her body.

Quinn sensed her urgency and matched it as she quickly lent up and pulled the sweater away from the brunette's body, mindlessly tossing it away from them and sending something crashing to the ground in the blackness. Completely uncaring of it Rachel reached behind herself and swiftly removed her bra before ripping away Quinn's still wet t-shirt and bra in one deft swoop and pulling her back down.

Both girls let out obscene moans of appreciation at the skin of skin contact and Rachel buried her nails in the pale skin of Quinn's back when the former cheerleader attached her lips to Rachel's neck. "Oh god," Rachel moaned loudly, her hips arching up against the blondes.

Quinn let out an obscene growl of appreciation at the friction and pushed her own hips down as she nipped and sucked at the diva's pulse point leaving red marks across her skin. Rachel felt as if her body was on fire and a small hand slipped purposefully between them to tweak and pull at Quinn's stiff nipples.

"Oh fuck Rach," Quinn moaned, her neck arching up and her eyes screwing tightly shut at the sensation.

Not one to miss out Rachel craned her neck up forcefully and wrapped her teeth around one of the blonde's earlobes. Quinn's skin tasted amazing and Rachel knew that she was instantly hooked on the flavor. Rolling a pebbled nipple purposefully between her fingers as she breathed hotly into the blonde's ear. "Quinn oh god…how have I missed this?"

Quinn's neck strained and her teeth gritted together and she growled down to the brunette shaking her head. "My fault…ugh…fuck I didn't let you see. Me…I was horrible."

"No, no you weren't," Rachel said sliding a leg between the blonde's and hissing in pleasure when Quinn mimicked her. "Just…god…so good," the diva grunted out as Quinn began to rock their bodies back and forth, her leg pressing against Rachel's hot center. "Oh god…I'm sorry."

"No," Quinn growled leaning in and catching the brunette's bottom lip between her teeth. "Don't be sorry. Here now."

If Rachel had been in her right mind she might have mused over the fact that her and Quinn had basically devolved into grunting cave women. She might have also noticed the almost nonstop sound of thunder and lightening and rain bearing down all around them like some sore of biblical event.

But she wasn't in her right mind at the moment. Not in that moment when she felt white hot heat coursing through her body and seeping into every nook and cranny like perfect puzzle pieces. She was so close but she knew that it wasn't enough.

Breathing labored she forced Quinn's eyes to hers. "I…can't not…like this…please Quinn," she gasped out as Quinn slammed her leg against her center.

"Tell me what…you need…fuck," Quinn growled meeting Rachel's eyes dead on.

"Off, off!" Rachel yelled trying unsuccessfully to push down her sweat pants.

Quinn scrambled off of her and quickly removed Rachel's sweats and panties, all the while breathing hard as Rachel's soaked center rocked forwards against nothing. Frenzied Rachel reached out a hand and helped to push down Quinn's jeans and panties as well before the blonde fell back on top of her and both girls let out deep guttural sounds as their hot wet centers met.

"Oh fuck," Quinn nearly sobbed as her fingers slipped between them and sank into liquid fire.

"Oh Quinn! So good," Rachel did sob her back arching up as Quinn sank two fingers deep into her and began to flick purposefully at her clit. Rachel watched hungrily as Quinn's eyes rolled backwards in the flashing light when one of her own hands snaked between them and she pushed into the blonde.

Quickly the two found a desperate maddening rhythm and their bodies rocked back and forth like pistons, pushing and pulling each other in. Their eyes locked and as a crash of thunder shook the apartment Rachel felt herself come undone when she looked into those intense hazel eyes and saw a love she had been waiting for, for her entire life.

She kept her fingers pushing in and out of Quinn forcefully, and she cried out as her back arched. "I love you."

Above her Quinn let out a desperate moan and Rachel watched wide eyed as the blonde's body tensed and hot liquid ran down her arm. "Oh god," Rachel moaned loudly, her body arching as another orgasm ripped through her body at the sight before collapsing down onto the couch and pulling the blonde down with her.

"Oh god Rachel I love you. I love you so much," Quinn panted, her breath labored as the two girls came down from their highs.

"I love you too," Rachel said breathlessly pulling the blonde's face to hers and kissing her. "You're crying," she gasped out at the salty taste lingering on her lips.

"I'm just…oh god…so happy," the blonde panted as her body trembled atop of Rachel's. "I'm so fucking happy," she whimpered breathlessly before burying her face in Rachel's neck and wrapping her arms under and around her possessively. "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not. You're not dreaming," Rachel said soothingly running her hands through blonde hair and rocking her gently in her arms.

"So this is real," Quinn asked trembling in the brunettes arms and leaving soft kisses on her neck.

"This is very real," Rachel murmured as her breathing finally returned to normal and she greedily breathed in the former cheerio's scent.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said, shaking her head slightly against tan skin. "I told you I had the crying girl part down pat."

"Oh baby its okay," Rachel chuckled shaking her head and fighting back her own tears.

It all felt so right suddenly. Like this was something that should have happened a long time ago. A scene that somehow got cut from the last four years that would have changed everything. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen this.

She smiled and nuzzled blonde hair when Quinn let out a contented sigh and stopped shaking in her arms and she shifted slightly until they were lying side by side on the narrow couch.

The two girls looked into each other's eyes and smiled shyly at each other in the dim light and Rachel couldn't help but giggle when a flash of lightening reflected off of the golf club lying on the floor a few feet away.

"What's so funny Ms. Berry," Quinn asked, her smile almost deliriously happy as she ran her fingers lightly up and down Rachel's back.

"Something just became a lot clearer to me," Rachel said nodding towards the gift.

Arching a brow Quinn looked over her shoulder and let out a bark of laughter. "Oh my god," she said shaking her head and looking back at Rachel. "I understand what you mean. They got me the same thing. Sneaky gays," she giggled cuddling up against Rachel's naked body and sighing in utter contentment.

"Quinn," Rachel said wrapping her arms around the blonde and kissing her temple.

"Hmm," the blonde hummed looking into Rachel eyes adoringly.

"Thank you for coming here," Rachel said smiling widely and yawning.

"My pleasure," Quinn chuckled shaking her head.

"And thank you for listening to me," Rachel said suddenly beginning to feel very drowsy with contentment.

At this Quinn smiled and the blonde leant forwards to kiss the diva's lips softly. "Rachel?"

"Hmm," the shorter girl hummed as she snuggled into Quinn's chest.

"I was thinking…when this storm blows over do you want to go on a date with me?" Quinn asked, her voice teetering between shy and teasing.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel yawned reaching blindly behind them to pull the blanket down. "A million yes's."

"Awesome," Quinn said her hazel eyes watching lovingly as Rachel drifted off to sleep in her arms and then a moment later she in hers.

Around them a storm raged but in that apartment there was finally smooth sailing all ahead.


End file.
